Did you know?
by A Random Girl Who Reads Crap
Summary: Fairy Tail, everyone seems to know it. But how well do you know your characters? Here's a thing to see your knowledge about the characters and the series. :) {Note, I do not own Fairy Tail or the information I give. The information is simply from Wikipedia since I am that lazy}
1. Lucy Heartfilla PART ONE

"What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon me. I'm not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes me as just Lucy and my other family, it's a far more loving family than this!" — Lucy Heartfilia to her Father in "Goodbye" Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu.

ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rōmaji Rūshi Hātofiria Characteristics Race Human Gender Female Age 17 (X784)[1] Weight 47kg (104 lbs)[2] Birthday Year X767 Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Brown Professional Status Affiliation Fairy Tail symbol Fairy Tail Heartfilia Clan Previous Affiliation Heartfilia Konzern Sorcerer Magazine Guild Mark Location Back of Right Hand Occupation Mage Previous Occupation Reporter Gravure Model Team Team Natsu Previous Team Allied Forces Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail A Rescue Team Previous Partner(s) Cana Alberona Base of Operations First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Personal Status Status Active Relatives Anna Heartfilia (Ancestor; Deceased) Jude Heartfilla (Father;Deceased) Layla Heartfilla (Mother;Deceased) Counterpart Lucy Ashley Lucy Heartfilia (Future self; Deceased)

Magic

Magic Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic) Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (temporary) Gottfried Weapons Fleuve d'étoiles

Debuts Manga Debut Chapter 1 Anime Debut Episode 1 Game Debut Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Portrayal Japanese Voice Aya Hirano English Voice Cherami Leigh

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.[5] Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.[6]

Personality

Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[7] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking, and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.

Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such and instead prefers to be called their , Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends.

Magic and Abilities

Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light.[15] Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her.[16] Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle.[17]example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes at once,[18] while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter, able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf.[19] However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own.[20]


	2. Fairy Tail Episode 1

In Hargeon Station a young boy and a talking cat are trying to get off a train, but the boy, named Natsu Dragneel, suffers from motion sickness. The train conductor asks if he is alright, to which Happy, the talking cat, states that this happens a lot. The two are apparently looking for someone they call Salamander. Happy is able to get off the train, but Natsu, because of his sickness, doesn't and departs along with the train.

Lucy using her sexappeal Lucy tries to seduce the Magic Shop Owner Elsewhere, a blonde girl, named Lucy Heartfilia, is looking for a Magic store, and is surprised to find out that there's only one store in town. The shop keeper wants to sell her a ColorS, but instead she finds the key of Nikora, the Canis Minor. Its normal price is 20,000 Jewel, but Lucy, using her sex appeal tries to knock off a little of the price. She is able to knock off only 1000 Jewel, and infuriated, she then asks herself if her sex appeal is worth only that. Nearby, a large crowd is gushing over someone.

This someone is the so-called Salamander. Lucy runs over too, because of the Fire Magic the Salamander is supposed to have, a Magic you can't buy in stores. Natsu and Happy are traveling in direction of the crowd too. They hope the Salamander is Igneel, as they doubt a Fire Dragon would be anyone but him. Bora gives Natsu his autograph Bora gives Natsu his autograph The Salamander shows himself. Every female in the crowd seems captivated by his appearance, Lucy as well. When Natsu comes within the circle to look for him, he is disappointed, as this Salamander is not the one he was looking for. He leaves, and a bunch of girls attack him, ordering to be more kind to the "Salamander".

He offers an autograph to Natsu, but Natsu doesn't want it, much to the girls' chagrin. "Salamander" then flies away, inviting everyone to his boat, where a party will be held. Lucy's excitement Lucy talking about joining a guild Lucy invites Natsu and Happy to lunch with her, since it was their interruption that broke the spell. "Salamander" was using a Charm spell whose Magic breaks once the victim knows what is happening. She tells Natsu that she is a Mage herself, even though she hasn't joined a guild yet. Guilds are places where Mages gather to share information and take jobs, so she wants to be in one, in order to be called a full pledged Mage.

She is confident that once she joins one, she will be able to take jobs and get paid. Lucy then asks Natsu who they were looking for, and Natsu replies that it is Igneel, the Salamander, although he doesn't look like a salamander. He doesn't because he is a Dragon. Lucy is shocked to hear this that even in the world of Magic, Dragons are extremely difficult to meet. She makes them realize that a Dragon wouldn't be in the middle of a town, much to Happy's and Natsu's shock. She pays and then leaves. When she turns back, she finds them kneeled over, thanking her for her kindness. They say that payment was not needed for the food, as they weren't trying to save her, and Natsu wants her to have "Salamander's" autograph. Lucy responds that no one would want that. Lucy confronts Bora Lucy confronts Bora In the park Lucy is reading Sorcerer Magazine.

She finds some information on Fairy Tail and sees a photo shoot of Mirajane Strauss, a Mage of Fairy Tail, wondering herself how does one become a member of said guild. "Salamander" suddenly comes out of the bushes, and tells her he is a member of Fairy Tail, and he invites her personally to his party. This way, he buys her mind and even goes as far as to tell her that he will talk to the Master to get her in. Lucy happily agrees, and they decide to meet at the party. In the evening, Natsu and Happy are watching Salamander's ship, when they hear some girls talk about him as a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu is angered by this, and they decide to go to the party. There, Lucy is having a toast with Salamander, and he offers to give her some drink. However, Lucy notices a Magic, called Sleep Magic, and confronts him about it. Being discovered, Salamander brings out his men, all carrying unconscious women. He refers to the girls as his merchandise, and Lucy grabs her keys, but Salamander knocks them out of her hands. He catches them, and throws them into the sea. Aquarius when she was first summoned Aquarius is summoned Crying, Lucy loses faith in Fairy Tail and tells Salamander he is the worst kind of Mage. Natsu then barges in, and Lucy is taken away by Happy, who can fly. Salamander attacks, but Happy evades everything, and then runs out of Magic and falls into the ocean. Meanwhile, Natsu is getting beaten by Salamander's men, because of his motion sickness. Lucy, who found her keys in the sea, summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer, one of the strongest spirits she had. She explains her powers as a Celestial Spirit Mage, which allows her to summon spirits from an alternate dimension. She orders Aquarius to blast the ship to the shore, but Aquarius has other plans. She calmly tells Lucy that the next time Lucy drops her keys, she will kill her,, and loads her urn with water, then shoots. The water takes the ship to the shore, but Lucy and Happy are caught in the wave. When asked why she was caught in the wave as well, Aquarius states she was aiming at Lucy, not the ship, and she "failed" by destroying it. She then asks not to be summoned, as she will be having a vacation with her boyfriend. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy running from Rune Knights Running from the army to Fairy Tail Back to the ship, Natsu is no longer sick, rather he is angered. He reveals himself to be a Mage of Fairy Tail, and they should not pretend to be him. One of the sailors refers to Salamander as Bora, revealing his true identity as Bora the Prominence. Natsu then goes face to face with him, and is hit with fire, which he eats. Happy explains that flames don't work on Natsu, and Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar on everyone, which makes them realize that he is the true Salamander. Happy explains that his Lungs breathe fire, his scales dissolve flames, and his claws wrap in flames… this Magic makes the users body turn into a Dragon's, an ancient kind of Magic, one that was taught to Natsu by Igneel. Using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist he blows Bora away, and along with it, a part of the city. When the guards come to take him, he grabs Lucy and runs, telling her to come with him, in order to join the guild, and the three of them run towards Fairy Tail.


End file.
